


Шансы есть всегда

by Tinka1976



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Character Death Fix, Drama & Romance, Established Relationship, F/M, Genderswap, Happy Ending, M/M, Mystery, Reincarnation, Violence, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 18:25:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14026038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinka1976/pseuds/Tinka1976
Summary: Локи погиб от рук Проклятого в Свартальфхейме. Узнав страшную новость, Тони пытается убежать от реальности, уехав куда глаза глядят. По дороге он встречает новую любовь. Или старую.Осторожно: описано переживание смерти близкого человека!





	Шансы есть всегда

— Надеюсь, это шутка?

Тони растянул в улыбке непослушные губы, показывая, что готов простить, сделать вид, будто и не было этого мгновенного страшного сбоя в ритме сердца, когда ему сказали, что…

— Это же неправда?

Он отступил на шаг, оглядывая гостиную в надежде заметить какие-то следы, опровергающие это нелепое сообщение. Конечно, нелепое, какое же ещё! Локи — он бессмертный. Ну ладно, пусть не бессмертный, пусть не неуязвимый, но ему, чёрт подери, всего тысяча с хвостиком, он способен выдержать хоть попадание молнии, хоть абсолютный ноль или нахождение в вакууме, он переживёт их всех и будет жить ещё долго после того, как их тела обратятся в прах!

— Как?

Тор вздрогнул и виновато потупился. Пальцы Тони сомкнулись на рукояти Мьёльнира. Если бы он мог поднять чёртов молот, в Башню пришлось бы вызывать полицию и сдаваться за убийство. Плевать на дипломатический конфликт с Асгардом и прочие, более мелкие неприятности. А так — хороший способ удержаться, не наделать глупостей.

— Ты обещал мне, что с ним ничего не случится…

— Я просил его остаться в стороне! — с горячностью воскликнул Тор. — Локи не должен был…

Тони шмыгнул носом и опустил голову, крепко прижимая подбородок к плечу. Ну да, разумеется. Сначала выдернуть Локи обратно в Асгард — там же очередные древние враги, внезапно вынырнувшие из глубин бурного прошлого, — а потом велеть остаться в стороне. Так мог поступить либо враг, желая спровоцировать, либо тот, кто совершенно не знал Локи. Тони сморгнул слёзы и пристально взглянул на Тора. И к какой же категории отнести эту дубину?

— Ты уверен?

Тор мрачно кивнул.

— Острие меча вошло в грудь и показалось со спины. Я был в нескольких шагах, но ничего не успел сделать. Локи отправил Проклятого к Хель, а сам… Умер. У меня на руках.

Лицо громовержца побагровело и исказилось, подарив Тони короткий миг облегчения: кому-то было так же больно, как и ему.

— Я… — Тони был уверен, что вокруг не вакуум, хотя лёгкие горели от попыток получить хоть глоток воздуха. — Могу с ним попрощаться?

— Друг Тони, я не мог… Времени не было, и я…

Тони развернулся и молча пошёл прочь. Эту мелодию он узнавал с первых нот. Разумеется, были дела поважнее. Спасать мир, например.

Со стороны кухни раздавались приглушённые голоса. Женский — Наташа и, кажется, Стив. Тони зажмурился на мгновение. И ведь они будут очень стараться, им даже покажется, что они искренне сочувствуют и пытаются утешить. А то, что он своими обнажёнными нервами чувствует фальшь, припишут паранойе. К чёрту! Запереться в мастерской — и пусть попробуют его оттуда выковырять.

Тони поднялся наверх, но заблокировать двери не успел — в кармане зазвонил телефон. Пеппер. Ах, дьявол! Этого он не учёл. Она его с того света достанет, не то что из мастерской. Большой опыт, м-да. Тони покрутил телефон в руках, потом аккуратно положил его на стол, сунул в карман несколько кредиток, нацепил солнцезащитные очки и сгрёб плеер вместе с наушниками. Если его не успеют остановить до лифта… Три, два, один. Всё, ушёл!

***

 

Конечно, его бегство было чистым ребячеством. Если ей приспичит, Пеппер отыщет его, несмотря на все хитрости с оставленным телефоном и снятой напрокат за наличные машиной. При этом Тони без тени сомнения знал, что Фьюри и остальным понадобится предъявить ей очень, очень веский повод, требующий немедленного возвращения Железного Человека в строй. А пока такого повода нет, его дурацкому детскому порыву сбежать куда глаза глядят ничто не угрожает. Пеппер бывала назойливой и раздражающей, кто спорит, но в действительно важных вещах Тони всегда мог рассчитывать на неё.

Рассвет застал его на границе Иллинойса. Тони остановился в придорожном кафе и, не чувствуя вкуса, проглотил три порции завтрака, игнорируя как робкие заигрывания официантки, так и намёки на наличие свободных номеров и свой измученный вид. Расплатившись, посетил уборную, поплескал в лицо водой, старательно не глядя в зеркало, и продолжил путь. Если бы кто-то спросил его о цели, Тони ответил бы, что едет в Малибу. Хотя на самом деле он совершенно не представлял, куда направляется.

Через несколько часов стало понятно, что ему всё же нужно выспаться, иначе добром это не кончится. Дорога тянулась бесконечной однообразной линией, прямой до одури, так что глаза закрывались сами собой. Миновав поворот на Оттаву, Тони заметил съезд к реке. Пожалуй, это было то, что нужно. Откинув сиденье, Тони заблокировал дверцы изнутри и закрыл глаза, внутренне готовясь к долгим тщетным попыткам заснуть. Но, похоже, он достиг какого-то предела. Уснул мгновенно и спал без сновидений.

Проснулся на закате с дурной головой и неприятным привкусом во рту. Пришлось, чертыхаясь, выбираться из машины, разминать затёкшие суставы и спускаться к воде.

Люди появились неслышно, будто призраки. Разных возрастов и рас, они шли вереницей, объединённые общим выражением светлой печали и бумажными фонариками в руках. Тони замер, боясь шевельнуться и неосторожным звуком или движением разрушить ощущение таинства. Пока на него не обращали внимания, хотя Тони заметил несколько любопытных взглядов в свою сторону. В основном интерес проявляли дети, взрослые были сосредоточены, а у многих лица несли следы недавних слёз.

Зажёгся первый огонёк, и первый фонарик с горящей внутри свечой закачался на волнах, медленно удаляясь от берега. За ним последовал другой и третий. Всё это проделывалось в тишине, лишь иногда люди всхлипывали или тяжело вздыхали, отпуская свой фонарик.

Тони переступил с ноги на ногу, подаваясь вперёд. Хрустнула ветка, и одна из женщин, та, что уже давно отпустила вместе с дочерью три своих фонарика, один побольше и два маленьких, обернулась. Тони ожидал, что его отругают, и приготовился извиниться, объяснить, что зрелище его загипнотизировало, но он уже уходит, однако женщина улыбнулась и сделала приглашающий жест рукой.

— У меня есть запасной фонарик. И краска, — тихо, почти шёпотом сказала она, когда Тони неуверенно приблизился. — Мне кажется, вам… — она запнулась. — Если хотите, конечно.

Хотел ли он? А разве не этого он хотел? Чем такое прощание хуже скорбного стояния у гроба и патетических речей над могилой? Тони решительно кивнул. Женщина снова улыбнулась, осторожно положила руку ему на плечо, мягко, коротко похлопала и убрала руку, прежде чем он успел как-то отреагировать.

Фонарик оказался зелёным, и от этого у Тони стиснуло горло.

— А зачем… краска? — хрипло выдавил он, когда девочка протянула ему баночку и кисточку.

— Нарисуй! — с тем неподражаемым раздражением, какое бывает только у детей, когда взрослые не понимают чего-то, кажущегося ребёнку очевидным, сказала она. — Того, с кем хочешь проститься.

— Я…

Он хотел сказать, что не умеет рисовать, но вовремя сообразил, что на фонариках и не было портретов. Только какие-то непонятные значки. Нарисовать что-то, что обозначало бы для него Локи? Тони окунул кисточку в краску и быстро нарисовал две размашистые перевёрнутые запятые. Рога его шлема, символ статуса принца Асгарда, гордость и проклятие, в конце концов забравшее его у Тони. На другой стороне фонарика появилась извилистая линия. Змей. Сильный, стремительный и способный к обманчивой неподвижности, хитрый, мудрый, ядовитый, гибкий… О, какой восторг вызывало у него это гибкое сильное тело, извивающееся на простынях…

Слёзы душили его, пришлось до боли сцепить зубы, чтобы взять хрупкую поделку достаточно крепко и в то же время осторожно. А взяв, Тони вдруг отчётливо понял, что ему не хватит силы воли, чтобы выпустить фонарик из рук. Только не сам! Он всегда знал, что Локи могут отнять у него — люди или обстоятельства. Но при этом был уверен, что они сумеют побороться, оба, вместе, и победить!

Тони оглянулся, чтобы сказать, что он не может этого сделать, но обнаружил, что остался на берегу один. Таяли в тумане огоньки уплывающих фонариков, больших и маленьких. В его фонарике огонёк свечи трепетал от дыхания, и казалось, что змейка извивается, пытаясь заглянуть в глаза.

Больше никогда. Тони всю жизнь бежал от малейшего намёка на то, что ему однажды снова придётся пережить подобное. И был уверен, что это Локи придётся провожать своего смертного, никак не наоборот. Смириться с тем, что больше не увидишь этих глаз и этой улыбки, не улыбнёшься в ответ, не почувствуешь его объятий сквозь сон…

Больше никогда. Зелёный фонарик качнулся и поплыл. Тони прерывисто всхлипнул, сделал несколько шагов за ним вслед и сел прямо в воду, позволяя слезам свободно стекать по лицу. Когда фонарик скрылся из виду, Тони обнял колени и положил на них голову.

На небе зажглись звёзды, откричали своё ночные хищные птицы, какой-то зверёк вышел из зарослей, долго настороженно принюхивался, потом спустился к пляжу, полакал воды и убежал.

Мир вокруг него жил своей жизнью. Мир был жив. Тони был жив. Локи больше не было. Не сказать, чтобы Тони смирился, но эти три факта больше не казались ему таким уж несовместимым противоречием.

***

 

— Нелёгкий выдался денёк, сестрёнка?

Женщина даже не удостоила его взглядом. Просто продолжила переставлять босые ноги, шаркая по пыльной обочине, словно вокруг никого и не было. Судя по одежде, одна из «ночных бабочек», хотя место и время для них вовсе не подходило. В принципе, самым правильным было бы пожать плечами и уехать, а то и вовсе не останавливаться, но Тони почему-то не мог так сделать. Чёрт его знает, почему. После прощания на реке он перестал гнать как сумасшедший, несколько раз останавливался перекусить, переночевал в придорожном мотеле и даже купил пару свежих футболок в магазинчике на заправке. Одну сразу натянул на себя, вторая валялась на заднем сиденье.

Где-то после Денвера поездка стала приносить странное удовольствие. Как будто у него была цель, но не было никакой необходимости спешить или готовиться. Будто всё идёт своим чередом.

А не доезжая Лас-Вегаса, Тони увидел её. Женщина просто шла по обочине, вот только это была встречная обочина. Тони притормозил, затем остановился и медленно сдал назад. От яркого макияжа на лице незнакомки остались только неровные пятна: чёрные у глаз и ярко-красное у рта. Волосы торчали слипшейся паклей во все стороны, а туфли на высокой шпильке она держала в руках.

Вот Тони и спросил про нелёгкий денёк, но реакции не последовало.

— Не хочешь прокатиться?

— Отвали, — дёрнув плечом, устало огрызнулась женщина.

— Эй, да я не в том смысле, — Тони прижал ладонь к груди, заставляя машину медленно пятиться назад. — Могу подвезти. Просто так.

Женщина остановилась и окинула его задумчивым взглядом.

— А сам-то куда едешь? — поинтересовалась она, пристально глядя Тони прямо в глаза. Или же она изучала своё отражение в стёклах его очков…

— Туда, — Тони махнул рукой, указывая вперёд.

— Ладно.

Женщина швырнула свои туфли в машину, распахнула дверцу и плюхнулась на сиденье.

— Какие-то проблемы?

Тони с усилием сглотнул и помотал головой. Чёрт, может, это и не очень хорошая идея. Незнакомка всего лишь отодвинула кресло до упора, чтобы вытянуть ноги, а ему словно льда за шиворот бросили. Локи всегда так делал. У него были такие же невероятно длинные, практически бесконечные стройные ноги. И мускулистые бёдра, по которым Тони больше никогда не сможет провести ладонью.

Горло снова перехватило, так что он счёл за лучшее молча тронуться с места. Можно ведь просто высадить её у какого-нибудь мотеля…

— Не, ну если так уж невмоготу, давай помогу, — сказала женщина.

Тони от неожиданности затормозил, а она тут же ловко расстегнула его ширинку и склонилась над пахом, принимаясь за дело.

— Ты!.. А… Да что же…

Отпихнуть женщину было несложно, застегнуть ширинку — несколько труднее, член успел налиться кровью, но самым сложным оказалось взять себя в руки и не велеть этой… шлюхе убираться восвояси. Сам ведь виноват, нечего было пялиться на её ноги и тяжело вздыхать. Откуда ей знать-то?

— Слушай… Как тебя зовут, кстати?

— Зови как хочешь.

Игривости в этом довольно заурядном предложении не прозвучало совершенно, скорее, усталая озлобленность. Но не может же ей быть действительно всё равно? Всё равно, куда ехать, всё равно, как зваться. Что ж с тобой стряслось, милая?

— Меня зовут Тони. Тони Старк. — Никакой реакции. Вот так проходит земная слава! — Давай, выбери себе какое-нибудь имя. Только не Пеппер, — быстро добавил он.

— А что не так с Пеппер? — заинтересовалась она.

— Нет, ничего, просто… Я всё время буду ждать, что ты отругаешь меня за устроенный в салоне бардак и опоздание на деловой ужин, — рассмеялся Тони, трогая машину с места.

— А, мамочка, — понятливо покивала женщина. — Ну тогда… Пусть будет Лея.

— Органа?

Снова никакой реакции, только глаза чуть сощурились, да дрогнули брови, словно она не поняла вопроса, но не хочет себя выдать. Ну это уж слишком! С какой луны Сатурна она свалилась?

— Откуда ты родом, Лея? Акцент у тебя не здешний.

На самом деле акцента почти не было. Точнее, был, только не похожий ни на один из известных. Но Тони определённо его уже слышал, просто не мог вспомнить, где и когда.

— Честно говоря, понятия не имею, — стараясь сказать это с лёгкостью, ответила Лея.

Тони присвистнул.

— Как так?

— Тебе обязательно это знать?

— Да в общем-то нет, — пожал плечами он. — Любопытно просто.

А ещё ему надо было решить, что же делать со своей попутчицей. Денег у неё, похоже, нет, топик и юбка — одно название, ничего не спрячешь. Документов, кстати, тоже не видно. А ей бы хоть умыться…

— Слушай, Лея… Ты ведь никуда не торопишься?

Она неопределённо пожала плечами и, кажется, насторожилась. Впереди показалась автозаправка с небольшим магазинчиком.

— Давай заедем на пит-стоп? — предложил Тони. — Поедим, приведём себя в порядок? А?

Лея запустила пальцы в спутанные волосы, поскребла затылок и смущённо кивнула.

***

 

— Косишь под Железного Человека, дедуля? — задиристо усмехнулся парнишка-официант. Заговорщицки понизил голос и уважительно добавил: — И ведь работает, как я посмотрю!

Он стрельнул глазами в сторону их столика, и Тони обернулся, чтобы полюбоваться ещё раз.

Отмывшись, Лея оказалась неожиданно хорошенькой. Да что там, почти красавицей! Откуда-то вдруг появились скулы, распахнулись во всю ширь глаза, губы вовсе не выглядели бесформенными блинами, а волосы превратились в роскошную ярко-рыжую гриву. Фигура у неё и до того заставляла исходить слюной всех встречных мужиков. Тони истратил почти все оставшиеся деньги на нормальную одежду для неё. В обычной клетчатой рубашке, завязанной узлом на животе, брюках-капри и мокасинах Лея выглядела сбежавшей из родительского замка принцессой.

— Вот и всё, — поставив на стол тарелки, сказал Тони. — В смысле, у меня осталась двадцатка и немного мелочи, так что ночевать нам с тобой придётся в машине.

— А разве те пластиковые штучки не называются кредитки и не служат для получения денег?

Тони приложил руку к груди и картинно округлил глаза, показывая, что потрясён. Уже не в первый раз Лея спрашивала что-то так, что и не поймёшь, она шутит или реально не знает.

— Понимаете ли, ваше высочество, — тихо сказал он, наклоняясь к вовсе не аристократично сметающей свою порцию Лее. — Если я воспользуюсь кредиткой, нашему путешествию сразу же придёт конец.

А ему вовсе не хотелось, чтобы это закончилось. Тони отчётливо сознавал, что его ребяческий побег от реальности превращается в самую настоящую глупость, о которой он потом может пожалеть. Но в этом что-то было. Что-то, позволяющее чувствовать себя живым. Лея будоражила его, и Тони решительно был настроен подлететь к этому огоньку как можно ближе, даже с риском обжечься.

— Значит, нам нужно раздобыть денег как-то иначе.

Лея сдвинула брови, вытерла рот салфеткой и легонько прикусила нижнюю губу, задумавшись. Тони подавил невольную дрожь. Чёрт возьми, как похоже! Будь Локи жив, Тони заподозрил бы его проделки, теперь же оставалось списывать всё на игру воображения. Или предположить, что Лея — какое-то инопланетное создание, подстраивающееся под тайные желания… будущей жертвы? Чёрт, нужно быть аккуратней, если она вдруг предложит секс! Хотя скорее всё банальнее: его тоска по Локи так велика, что он видит похожие черты там, где их не было и нет.

— Да легко, — тряхнув головой, заявил Тони. — Мы же в Лас-Вегасе, детка!

Три часа спустя они вывалились из казино, задыхаясь от смеха, провожаемые насупленными взглядами охранников и кислой миной управляющего. Но предъявить крайне подозрительной парочке, подошедшей к столу для крэпса с четырьмя красными фишками, а уходящей с десятью тысячами баксов, было совершенно нечего. Кости проверили трижды, сменили стикмэна, обыскали их обоих с ног до головы, но так ничего и не нашли, лишь получили глумливое заверение от Тони, что броски он не считает. А попросить подружку подуть на кости — дело святое. На удачу же! Колдовской зелёный огонёк в глубине зрачков видел только Тони, да и тот, скорее всего, был просто бликом.

В машине Лея опустила голову Тони на плечо, и он не стал возражать. Ночь, огни Лас-Вегаса, машина с открытым верхом и доступная красотка рядом. Словно в молодость вернулся. Но ветер постепенно выдувал остатки азарта и куража, заставляя задуматься, что он делает. Как бы ему ни хотелось, эта девочка не станет Локи, а он не сможет обманывать себя вечно. Нет, разумеется, Тони не собирался жить монахом всю оставшуюся жизнь, но не сейчас же!

Когда он встретил Лею на дороге, у него и мыслей подобных не мелькало. А вот теперь, что греха таить…

Особенно когда Лея вдруг взглянет в точности как Локи, или намотает прядь волос на палец, или выгнется всем телом, потягиваясь, словно большая кошка… Сердце сжимается от сладкой боли, и в то же время хочется молить — ещё, ещё! Побудь им ещё немного!

Давненько падение в бездну не было таким упоительно сладким. У Тони кружилась голова и не было никакого желания сопротивляться. Даже когда Лея, придвинувшись вплотную, провела большим пальцем по его верхней губе, обратным движением по нижней, скользнула ладонью по челюсти, запуская пальцы в волосы и притягивая его к себе для поцелуя. Откуда ей знать этот маленький обряд? Или это какое-то секретное вуду, которым владеет каждая шлюха? А если он ляжет на спину, она достанет страпон?

— Нет. Нет, погоди, — попросил он, разрывая поцелуй и отодвигаясь. — Прости, я… Просто не могу. Я…

— Он может, — скосив глаза вниз, усмехнулась Лея.

Тони и сам чувствовал, что может, это-то и останавливало. Что он творит?

— Слушай… Давай не будем спешить с этим? — взяв её руку в свои и нежно поглаживая ладонь, попросил Тони.

— Ладно, — выпрыгивая из машины и направляясь к гостинице, легко согласилась Лея.

Так легко, что стало даже обидно. Тони фыркнул и помотал головой, потешаясь над самим собой. Ну надо же! Плейбой недоделанный, обидно ему, что кто-то не торопится прыгнуть с ним в койку!

— Честно говоря, тебе не обязательно дальше ехать со мной, — пересилив себя, сказал Тони, открывая дверь номера. — Деньги твои. Возьми их. На первое время хватит.

Лея прошла в комнату и остановилась у окна, скрестив руки на груди. Тони вошёл следом и сразу направился к бару. Приличного там, конечно, ничего нет, гостиница далеко не шикарная, но ему сейчас сгодится любой крепкий напиток.

— Я тебе не подхожу? — Лея жестом показала, чтобы он налил и ей.

Тони так и сделал, мучительно пытаясь подобрать слова. Только сейчас он заметил, что Лея не стала краситься, даже глаза и губы не подвела, словно догадывалась, что так ему нравится гораздо больше. Устал он от накрашенных женщин в своей постели. Значит, Лея рассчитывала на что-то?

— Из меня хреновый Жан Вальжан выйдет, — криво улыбнулся Тони. — Что, тоже ни о чём не говорит? — добавил он, поскольку глаза Леи снова сузились. Но она, оказывается, смотрела через его плечо. Чёрт, кажется, дверь-то он не запер…

И поплатился за это, после краткого полёта оказавшись на полу у стены с гудящей головой, ноющим плечом и привкусом крови во рту. Остановившиеся неподалёку ботинки, из-за невероятного размера казавшиеся клоунскими, красноречиво намекали, что добавки ему отвесят по первому же знаку.

— Ты что же, решила провести меня такими дешёвыми фокусами? Или понадеялась на этого baklana? — с характерными гнусавыми нотками типичного сутенёра из дешёвого боевика поинтересовался пришедший с громилой тип. — И не делай вид, что ты меня не знаешь, я тебя лично объезжал, стерва!

Он покрутил у Леи перед носом запястьем. Тони не видел, что там, но догадаться было несложно. Почему же Лея не сказала, что сбежала от своего сутенёра и возвращаться в город ей опасно? У неё слишком яркая внешность, чтобы оставаться незамеченной.

— Ну, что молчишь, paskuda? — начал выходить из себя сутенёр.

И в качестве аванса отвесил Лее звонкую оплеуху. Тони зарычал и попытался подняться с пола, но замер. Что-то происходило с Леей, что-то странное, заставившее разом вспомнить собственные глупые выдумки про инопланетное существо. Если бы из её спины или живота появился пучок тентаклей и размазал обидчика в протоплазму, Тони не слишком бы удивился. Но вместо этого Лея медленно повернула голову, держась за щёку, совсем не по-женски подвигала челюстью, набычилась — и вдруг многообещающе улыбнулась.

Тони хватанул ртом воздух, словно его ударили под дых. Не может этого быть! Никто больше не улыбается так!

Откуда появились кинжалы, Тони не заметил, но один из них промелькнул совсем рядом и с мягким чмоканьем вонзился в чью-то плоть. Громила с хеканьем выдохнул, опустил занесённую руку с кастетом и мешком осел на пол. На его губах вздулся плотный кровавый пузырь, словно напоследок громила решил поучаствовать в конкурсе бабблгама. Мог бы победить, кстати.

Второй кинжал оказался приставлен к горлу сутенёра так плотно, что по тощей шее потекла струйка крови.

— А ты, никак, вообразил себя властелином судеб, pidor gnoinyi? — прошипела Лея. — Tvoie mesto u parashi, забыл?

Одним движением Лея вскрыла сутенёру горло, ловко обшарила карманы, пока тот хрипел и пытался пальцами удержать бьющую из раны кровь, неуловимым движением оказалась рядом с Тони, помогла ему подняться на ноги и подтолкнула к окну. Сама же пощелкала зажигалкой, подожгла край занавески, сунула в огонь свёрнутый трубочкой рекламный проспект, дождалась, пока тот загорится, и бросила его на кровать.

— Уходим, — велела она, спрыгнув вслед за Тони из окна. — Давай ключи.

***

 

— Обязательно было их убивать?

Тони хотел бы, чтобы в этом вопросе прозвучало больше праведного негодования, но поделать с собой ничего не мог. Ему было совершенно наплевать на убитых подонков. Вопрос преследовал иные цели.

— Видел бы ты, что они творили с девочками, попадающими к ним в лапы, — мрачно ответила Лея, не отрывая взгляда от дороги.

Ветер раздувал её волосы, сбивая Тони с мысли. Он не слишком удивился, когда из туалета на стоянке дальнобойщиков Лея вернулась уже не рыжей. Остриженные до плеч волосы теперь были выкрашены в чёрный, а гель сделал их почти прямыми, лишь слегка вьющимися на концах.

— Откуда ты знаешь? — прищурился Тони.

— Знаю, — недовольно дёрнув плечом, сказала Лея.

— И как его звали? Твоего сутенёра?

Конечно, Лея могла назвать первое попавшееся имя, но Тони несло на волне интуиции, он чувствовал, что близок к цели. Осталось определить, что это за цель. И не опасно ли к ней приближаться, кстати.

— Не помню, ясно?! — раздражённо выкрикнула Лея. Машина вошла в поворот на такой скорости, что колёса едва не оторвались от земли.

— Ладно, ладно, — выставил ладони перед собой Тони. — А на каком языке вы с ним говорили?

Лея бросила на него быстрый взгляд, в котором сквозила нарастающая паника.

— Что, даже не заметила? — усмехнулся Тони. — А я вот не заметил, откуда у тебя взялось оружие. Кстати, не хочешь остановиться и закопать орудие преступления?

— Не знаю, о чём ты говоришь, — сквозь зубы процедила Лея, газуя и пролетая через железнодорожные пути прямо перед отчаянно гудящим поездом.

— Спокойней, — попросил Тони. — Если ты покрасила волосы и заставила меня побриться, это ещё не значит, что нас никто не узнает. Лишнее внимание полиции нам ни к чему.

Лея сбавила скорость, и Тони решил дать ей передышку. Он был почти уверен в своей догадке. А если всё так, как он думает, Лее сейчас ох как нелегко! Пока же он просто наблюдал, как машина летит сквозь ночь, уверенно выбирая дорогу. Ту самую дорогу, которая вела в Лос-Анджелес. И в Малибу.

***

 

Каковы шансы на то, чтобы случайно встретить нужного человека? Обыватель сказал бы, что примерно один к трёмстам миллионам, но в таком случае и шансы встретить ти-рекса за ближайшим углом пятьдесят на пятьдесят: либо встретишь, либо нет. Тони знал теорию вероятности несколько лучше, поэтому прекрасно понимал, что шансы стремятся к нулю. Но он понимал это умом, а чувства твердили, что чудо всё-таки произошло, и в теле женщины, случайно встреченной им возле Лас-Вегаса, находится именно Локи. Оставалось доказать это самому Локи.

— Куда мы едем? — поинтересовался Тони, когда до его дома было рукой подать.

— Куда глаза глядят, — пожала плечами Лея. — А что, есть предложения?

Вопрос Тони словно сбил её с мысли, она растерянно оглянулась по сторонам и притормозила, пытаясь разобраться, где они находятся.

— Направо, — подсказал Тони.

Так же, как перед этим Тони беспрекословно подчинился ей после побега из гостиницы, теперь подчинилась Лея, сворачивая и паркуясь возле особняка.

— Нас сюда пустят? — с ехидцей уточнила она.

— Посмотрим.

Тони провёл рукой по гладко выбритому лицу и подумал, что будет довольно забавно, если ДЖАРВИС его не узнает. Однако двери охотно распахнулись, пропуская их в дом.

— Вспоминаешь? — улыбнулся Тони, когда Лея со вздохом облегчения направилась к любимому креслу Локи и опустилась в него, перекинув ноги через подлокотник.

— Что я должна вспомнить? — нахмурилась Лея.

— Себя.

Он сел на диван, поймал ногу Леи, положил её к себе на колени, погладил подъём, затем начал мягко разминать ступню. Лея блаженно охнула и запрокинула голову, зажмурившись. Но через несколько минут вдруг дёрнулась, словно её шибануло током, и вскочила, в панике оглядываясь вокруг.

— Эй-эй, успокойся, — попросил Тони. — Локи, всё в порядке, это я. Мы дома.

— Я сказала, что меня зовут Лея! Если ты хотел дать мне другое имя, прости, красавчик, момент упущен, — с отчётливыми нотками истерики в голосе огрызнулась Лея.

— Ладно, прости. Лея, успокойся, пожалуйста.

Как бы Тони ни хотелось поскорее удостовериться в своей правоте, действовать надо было осторожно. Не помня себя, Локи способен натворить бог знает что, он уже продемонстрировал это.

— Что ты помнишь? — спросил Тони.

Лея смерила его оценивающим взглядом, но, видимо, сочла, что ему можно доверять. Или же что он не опасен.

— Очнулась в больнице, — глухо сказала она, отойдя к роялю и водя пальцем по лакированной крышке. — В крови, блевотине и с трубками, воткнутыми во все дыры. Сбежала, отлежалась на какой-то свалке. Потом попыталась уйти из города, было ощущение, что нельзя там оставаться. Дальше ты знаешь.

— И кто ты, как думаешь?

— Если ты намекаешь, что я была шлюхой и потому нечего ломаться, то пошёл ты! — окрысилась Лея.

— Ну… Мне ты пыталась отсосать за проезд, — напомнил Тони.

— Это… Другое, — дёрнула плечом Лея. Зажмурилась, повела головой, словно отгоняя какое-то видение, потёрла виски.

— Меня ты хочешь, — подсказал Тони.

На лице Леи промелькнула растерянность.

— И помнишь.

— Я была твоей девушкой до того, как?.. — предположила Лея, но тут же фыркнула и мотнула головой, отворачиваясь.

Натёртое до блеска стекло слегка зеркалило, и Тони видел, как вдруг вытянулось её лицо и распахнулись в недоверчивом изумлении глаза. Лея очень медленно сделала шаг вперёд, затем другой, положила ладонь на стекло, растопырив пальцы, и склонила голову набок, словно вслушиваясь.

— Да, мы с тобой делали это здесь, — шепнул Тони, подходя и прижимаясь сзади.

Лея медленно провела ладонью по его руке, обнимающей её за талию, переплела пальцы.

— Вспомни, пожалуйста, — попросил Тони.

— Я… — голос Леи внезапно упал на целую октаву, и она запнулась, откашлялась. — Я что-то помню, но… Что-то не так, Тони. Неправильно…

Она повернулась, обняла его за шею, взъерошила волосы на затылке.

— Нет, ты… Это точно ты. Но всё равно, что-то не так…

— Ну конечно! — вдруг осенило Тони. Он даже рассмеялся. Он-то привык к изменчивости облика Локи. — Ты же мужчиной был!

— Что? Да что ты несёшь? — Лея рывком освободилась от его объятий и отошла на середину гостиной.

— Нет, погоди, послушай! Локи! Тьфу, как тебя там, Лея! Это правда! Я не знаю, как это возможно, но это случилось. — Тони подошёл и взял её ладони в свои. — Слушай… Ты погиб. В другом мире, в другом теле. А эта женщина, вероятно, умерла здесь. Наглоталась таблеток или, может, спрыгнула с крыши. Но была относительно цела, и ты в неё вселился!

— Сам себя послушай, это же чушь, — неуверенно возразила Лея.

— Да-да, я знаю, это звучит как бред, это совершенно невозможно, но ты столько всего умеешь, что кажется нам невозможным! Вспомни крэпс. Я, конечно, хорошо играю, но не настолько же! Ты эмпат, чужие эмоции и воспоминания для тебя — открытая книга. Ты просто увидел, что этот подонок делал с девочками. И этот язык, кажется, это русский был, ты его просто знаешь, потому что ты принц Асгарда и говоришь на всех языках девяти миров!

По лицу Леи Тони понял, что в это она совершенно не готова поверить. Чёрт возьми, что же делать?

— Ладно, забудь это всё, это на самом деле не важно, — мотнув головой, сказал он. Облизал пересохшие губы. — Важно, что я люблю тебя. Я… — Тони хотел сказать, что не сможет без него жить, но запнулся. Ведь смог бы. Ему было очень больно, да. И совершенно не хотелось жить без Локи. Но сейчас нельзя было допустить даже привкуса лжи. — Я…

— Ты же сказал, что я был мужчиной, — усмехнулась Лея. — Но я женщина. Сейчас. Тебе что, всё равно?

— Абсолютно, — совершенно искренне сказал Тони. Притянул Лею к себе и наконец сделал то, что давно хотел. Пальцы — в густые волосы на затылке, другую руку — вниз по спине, по изгибу талии, прямо к соблазнительной заднице. Ласкать языком чужой язык, слегка посасывать, когда тот вторгается в ответ в его рот, игриво прикусывать губу, жадно накрывать её своими…

— Верю… — шепнула Лея, когда его порыв иссяк и Тони уткнулся лицом ей в плечо. — Хочешь больше?

— Спальня наверху, — сказал Тони. — И там есть душ, а то я…

— Мне тоже не помешает, — согласилась Лея. Приблизила губы к его уху и добавила: — А то я слегка промокла.

***

 

Как бы Тони ни храбрился, уверенности, что всё пройдёт благополучно, у него было не так уж много. Локи обожал примерять разные маски в постели, особенно когда они пробовали что-то новое — как он сам говорил, чтобы в случае неудачи опыт не связывался с его обликом. Но тогда Тони точно знал, что под маской — Локи, и если эта маска чем-то ему не понравится, Локи может скинуть её в любой момент.

По счастью, все эти сомнения вылетели у него из головы в тот же миг, когда Лея показалась на пороге спальни. Эта улыбка стоила всех доказательств мира.

— Я так скучал, — вздохнул Тони, поднимаясь ей навстречу.

— Это заметно, — мягко усмехнулась Лея.

Тони быстро двинул бровями вверх-вниз, забирая в ладони её грудь и ласково сжимая.

— Необычное ощущение, — задумчиво сказала Лея. Тони лишь хмыкнул, наклоняясь и захватывая губами сосок. В женщину Локи тоже несколько раз превращался, но, видимо, тогда не концентрировался на отличии в ощущениях женского и мужского тела.

Сосок под губами Тони вытягивался и, кажется, даже слегка нагревался. Лея дышала всё чаще, ероша его волосы, затем забросила ногу на бедро, дрожа и лаская ладонью возбуждённый член. У Тони подогнулись колени, он выпустил сосок и резко прижал Лею к себе, запрокидывая голову и пытаясь перевести дух. Лея обняла его за шею, поцеловала веки закрытых глаз, кончик носа, уголок губ, прижимаясь всё крепче и жарче.

Тони коротко застонал и повалил Лею на кровать, закидывая её ноги себе на плечи и вставляя сразу на всю длину. Лея не солгала, она действительно промокла, и теперь в её протяжном стоне прозвучало одно только удовлетворение. Похоже, пока она не думала над тем, что делает, бессознательные автоматизмы Локи брали верх. Тони осталось лишь закрыть глаза и наслаждаться снова изменившимся тембром голоса и слаженными движениями, уверенно выводящими их обоих к пику.

— Это было… чудесно, — сказала Лея, водя пальцем по его груди. Тони улыбнулся, не открывая глаз, и накрыл её руку своей ладонью. Да, реактор был именно здесь. — Но, наверное, тебе стоило подумать о защите. Я имею в виду…

— Я понял, — перебил Тони. — Ты зря беспокоишься. Даже если это тело было чем-то заражено, сейчас оно чистое. Тогда на дороге у тебя на плече сзади был знатный кровоподтёк, на руке следы от уколов, ну и коленки содраны. Потом ты сходил в душ на заправке, и всё это исчезло вместе с остатками макияжа, сломанным ногтем и кровью из разбитого затылка.

— Значит, ты уверен, что я — это он.

Тони просто пожал плечами. Да, он был уверен. Но как доказать это самому Локи или как вернуть ему память — не имел ни малейшего понятия. Хуже того, не очень-то и хотел этим заниматься, по крайней мере, сейчас. Локи был жив. Ну, в каком-то смысле. Локи был с ним. После той нервной встряски, которую Тони пришлось пережить за последние дни, ничто больше не имело для него значения.

— Ладно, — подозрительно довольным тоном сказала Лея. И провела рукой по его члену, собирая остатки спермы.

Пришлось открыть глаза.

— Что ты делаешь?

— Хочу кое-что проверить. Если ты прав, так нам будет привычнее.

Лея мазнула ладонью со спермой у себя между ягодиц, затем запустила пальцы во влагалище и собранной смазкой быстро растянула себя, заставив Тони нервно сглотнуть.

— Ты хочешь…

— Заткнись, — совершенно как Локи попросила Лея, садясь верхом и уверенно направляя его член себе в задницу.

— О мой бог, — выдохнул Тони, закидывая руки за голову и цепляясь за спинку кровати.

— Хотя нет, продолжай, — знакомо усмехнулась Лея, начиная двигаться.

Теперь ощущения и вправду стали совсем привычными. Лея делала всё так, словно точно знала, что и как он любит: когда ускориться, когда сжать ягодицы крепче, когда ущипнуть сосок, когда шлёпнуть по бедру. Кончая, Тони беззвучно выдохнул: «Локи». На этот раз Лея протестовать не стала.

***

 

Сквозь сон Тони почувствовал, что не один в постели, счастливо улыбнулся, поцеловал Локи в плечо и прижал к себе покрепче. Тот промычал что-то, обычно означающее «ещё полчасика», но затем вдруг встрепенулся и сел.

— Что случилось? — протирая глаза, поинтересовался Тони.

Лея с недоумением рассматривала свои руки, затем перевела взгляд на тело, зажмурилась и мотнула головой.

— Всё в порядке? — забеспокоился Тони.

Вместо ответа Лея отбросила одеяло и скрылась в ванной. Пробыла там недолго, похоже, просто посмотрела на себя в зеркало, вернулась и застыла в драматичной позе, глядя в окно.

— Ты беременна? — с усмешкой предположил Тони.

— Вроде нет, — проведя ладонью по животу, отмахнулась Лея. Её голос снова был очень низким, почти мужским. — Но почему я до сих пор баба? Что мы с тобой вчера такое сотворили? — с возмущением продолжила она.

Тони почувствовал, как по спине пробежал холодок. Локи?

— А превратиться обратно?

Локи закрыл глаза, сдвинул брови, и Тони замер в ожидании привычного чуда, но ничего не произошло.

— Не понимаю, — пробормотал Локи. Поморщился, подошёл к кровати и лёг, закутавшись в одеяло.

— Успокойся.

Тони погладил его по волосам, мимолётно отметив, что ресницы и брови тоже почернели, словно теперь чёрный цвет волос стал природным для этого тела. Но, похоже, это был предел влияния Локи на свою новую оболочку. Чёрт возьми, а если он не примет такое тело?

— Что ты помнишь последнее?

— Помню, как сглупил, согласившись на план Тора, — буркнул Локи. — Малекит получил свой эфир, а Проклятый принялся улучшать ландшафт, используя Тора вместо отбойного молотка. Тогда я сглупил второй раз. Не беспокойся, — быстро добавил он, — йотуны вообще живучие создания, так что даже половины их крови хватило. Потом… Потом не помню. Но, видимо, я как-то дополз до тебя и мы вчера хорошенько отметили моё возвращение?

Он игриво улыбнулся и провёл пальцем по короткой щетине на подбородке Тони.

— Кхм… Боюсь, не так просто. Похоже, ты всё же умер, Локи.

Даже сейчас у него стискивало горло от этих слов, хотя Локи лежал рядом живой и здоровый.

— Хель… — выдохнул Локи. — Так это что, чужое тело? — Он ещё раз оглядел себя, приподняв одеяло. — Не, ну ничего так. Хотя то мне нравилось больше.

— Мне тоже, — с облегчением признался Тони.

— Так, — Локи сдвинул брови и прикусил губу. — Пожалуй, есть одна идейка. Подкинешь меня на Бликер-стрит?

— Это в Нью-Йорке? Мы сейчас в Малибу, вообще-то. Но не вопрос, подкину. Сейчас позвоню, чтобы готовили самолёт.

— Самолёт? — поморщился Локи. — Нет. Не годится. Ты сюда на чём добирался?

— Можем и на машине, — улыбнулся Тони. — Сам выберешь внизу.

— И если я буду хорошей девочкой, пустишь порулить? — картинно оттопырил нижнюю губу Локи.

— Пущу, — согласился Тони. — Если ты будешь достаточно плохой девочкой.

Локи улыбнулся так многообещающе, что у Тони перехватило дыхание.

— А что там на Бликер-стрит? — спросил он, чтобы отвлечься.

— Вход в храм. Оттуда попадём в Санктум Санкторум, к Верховному магу Земли. Есть там у них одна вещица, которая поможет мне вернуть своё тело.

— Думаешь, они согласятся её… одолжить?

Тони представил себя на месте этого Верховного мага и поёжился. Перспектива выглядела не слишком радужной. Как бы их не выставили оттуда.

— Шансы есть всегда. — Локи поднялся и направился в душ. — Насколько я помню, у них там куча всяких древностей, а они такие хрупкие…


End file.
